


Light me up

by foreverlulu



Series: Finding Love [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Gwen and Blake had been dating for a short while and Blake decides it's time for Gwen to meet his parents. They go down for the weekend and get to know each a bit more.It's a slightly AU story meaning they don't have kids and they're younger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> So I pretty much stayed up all night working on this. It was originally a original story that I posted on my website.  
> (lulumoss.weebly.com)
> 
> This does contain mentionings of abuse and a violent relationship but nothing graphic.

Gwen had thrown a small party the previous night to celebrate valentine’s day, her closest friends were there and that meant lots of alcohol which was gone way to fast. Blake had, had to go to the shop to get some more as he was one of the few sober people left. Eventually, people started to leave when they realised the night was vanishing and the sun was coming up soon. Gwen had taken Blake’s hand and lead him to her bedroom ignoring what her best friend Behati was doing as she wandered aimlessly around with one of Gwen’s plants.

“Why do you have one random shoe?” Gwen asked holding Blake’s bag up.

“I threw the other one at your ex when he came knocking on the door at 3 am.” Blake responded, watching Gwen climb back into bed with him, seeming to go quieter than usual. “Are you nervous?”

“Why would I be? It's not like I'm meeting your parents for the first time. Oh wait.”

 “So, you are?” Blake chuckled.

“I mean, I met your sister and in first week of knowing you. It’s just your parents that I haven't met.”

“You'll be fine they'll love you. By the way I think we need to get you a new bed” Blake said noticing the high pitch squeaking sound at every move they made.

“I would get one but that means putting it up and I don't know how to put them up”. Gwen admitted relaxing into Blake's touch as he stroked her back.

“I’ll put it up it’s what boyfriends are for.” Blake said, swirling his fingers in different patterns.

Gwen went downstairs to find Adam putting away the half-filled bottles of tequila that were left from the previous night and tidying the house up a bit more and putting her potted plants back. She heard someone in the kitchen doing God knows what.

“Hey hun, Behati spend the night?” Gwen asked Adam, who looked at her with wide eyes.

“Well she kinda passed out on the bathroom floor using the bathmat as a cover; so, I couldn’t leave her there. I moved her to one of your spare bedrooms. I went in this morning and she was wrapped up in the bath mat, muttering about the fishes. She refused to leave it alone.” Adam said smirking. “I got pictures. She's cooking breakfast so it's like a war zone in there”

 Gwen nodded before walking into the kitchen, the white door swung a few times before it halted sealing the two away. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the Orange juice as Behati put a glass on the side before going back to buttering a single slice of toast.

“Can I have another one please?” Gwen asked referring to the glasses.

Behati passed her a second glass and watched as she poured the bright, orange liquid into the tall glasses.

“You need to tell him, Behati” Gwen said before walking back into the living room.

“I know” she heard as the door shut.

“Two glasses? Is a certain holiday romance up there?” Adam teased, trying to hold back a smirk.

“He is and don’t forget I’m going to Blake’s parent’s house for the weekend.” Gwen said shimmying upstairs.

Adam sighed and walked into the kitchen. He loved the fact that his best friend had finally found someone to treat her right. When she told, him she’d met someone he was a bit apprehensive about it. Her last boyfriend had done a number on her and the amount of times she called him while she locked herself in a closet was too much for him to handle.

Behati had two plates of pancakes with syrup dripping off them ready in her hands. Adam’s eyes were so dark you could almost see the green edging his pupils. He took the plate and sat at the bar, before digging in. Tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

They didn’t say a word to each other until Behati mentioned the loved-up couple on the second floor.

“You think he’s right for her?” Behati asked.

“Yeah. She’s happier and she’s getting her confidence back. God help me if he hurts her. He could probably knock me out with one punch.” Adam said licking the syrup from his finger.

After a day of packing and panicking and thinking of reasons to back out, like her plants needed watering, the night finally dawned upon the group. Blake had gone home early in the afternoon, with slightly swollen lips, to pack his bag and Adam, Gwen and Behati were sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and talking about the weekend ahead.

“Gwen, Blake text me he says he’s been trying to call you.” Adam said looking at his phone.

Gwen immediately got up and ran upstairs to her room causing Behati and Adam to grin at each other. She found her phone lit up on her bed, a goofy picture of Blake taking over the screen as it rang.

“Hey sorry, I put my phone on charge and left it in my room. What’s up?” Gwen said into the device.

“I wanted you to come round idiot, but you don’t answer your phone so it’s probably too late.” Blake’s gruff voice replied.

“I’ll come round now if you want, I’m only third wheeling here. Adam and Behati have issues.”

“I’ll see you in a few and bring your bags” Blake said before hanging up inferring she wasn’t going to be coming back home that night.

Gwen gathered her things and brought them downstairs. She got a sceptic look from Adam and Behati.

“What? Blake invited me round.” Gwen replied hugging Adam and then Behati. “Make sure you lock up and I’ll see you later. Drop my key off at my dad’s”

Gwen loaded her car and drove over to Blake’s stopping off at a local shop to buy some ice-cream and other treats and she received some funny looks at the check-out. When she arrived at Blake’s she rang the doorbell and rocked on her heels while she waited patiently for him to come and answer the door. Blake finally came to the door, his dark hair wet and his curls tighter than usual, he was wearing some knee length shorts and the odd trickle of water crawled down his broad chest.

Gwen had to close her mouth after staring at him for so long. He took her bag from her hand and led her into the house.

“You drove over in your pjs?” Blake asked taking Gwen into the kitchen.

“Well it’s ten at night what else am I meant to be wearing?” She shot back.

“Touché”

They got settled on the couch and began watching a Disney film after Gwen had convinced Blake it was her turn to choose a film. Once the opening scene started Gwen snuggled into Blake’s side. One arm wrapped around her back the other resting on his thigh. They had just finished eating the ice-cream, straight from the tub of course, he noticed Gwen’s hands were freezing. His arm flinched when her hand accidentally brushed his arm, which caused Gwen to flinch in return. Blake looked at her before pulling her in tighter. His lips brushing her head as he arranged the blanket around her. The sound of a Disney princess echoed in the room as the couple held each other.

The next morning Gwen was laid in Blake’s bed wide awake; Blake was softly snoring next to her. Gwen had finally had enough; she extended her legs and ended up kicking Blake on to the floor. After a loud thud and a long groan Blake sat up and looked at an innocent Gwen hiding her smile under the covers.

“That’s just mean!” Blake groaned looking at the clock. “It’s eight in the morning I had at least four more minutes in bed ‘till the alarm goes off.” Blake said straightening his boxers and heading to the bathroom.

Gwen couldn’t stop giggling at Blake’s reaction. She wouldn’t have dared do anything like that to her ex. She would have instead gone to sleep on the couch. But Blake, Blake had this super happy personality all the time. From the moment, he woke up right up until he went back to sleep. And even when he was sleeping he was still protective over her. Like the previous night when her ex had come knocking on the door and Gwen was laid in bed, shaking in fear. They were joking about and making out when the bell went off followed by a thunderous knocking and Blake saw her change from a happy confident woman to a trembling skeleton of the woman she was. He’d gotten out of bed and opened the window and told the guy to fuck off. He of course had refused, because nothing is that easy. So, Blake launched his shoe at the douche. It hit him hard enough to let out a groan and he seemed to get the message. He’s climbed back in bed then, bringing Gwen’s shaking form into his arms whispering words he hoped would reassure her.

Gwen had just drained the last of the tea from her cup as Blake beckoned her to the car. They were going to Blake’s parents’ house which was a few hours away and Blake wanted to beat the morning traffic. Blake didn’t even seem phased that this was a big step in anyone’s relationship.

The new couple hit the open road, Gwen text Adam giving him Blake’s parents house number in case of emergency after Blake insisted that someone should have it. Gwen knew Adam would probably be round at her parents, especially if him and Behati hadn’t sorted things out. He had been her best friend for as long as she can remember. Her ex hated it, he said that Adam was just waiting for his chance to get with her. But Gwen knew that wasn’t true. Especially when they kissed one drunken night and none of them felt anything for each other. Instead her family adopted Adam telling him he was welcome around anytime and Adam took that seriously.

Hours later Blake finally parked the car for the last time on a black stony path, an ocean of emerald green grass swarmed the wooden ranch house. Gwen was starting to get motion sickness after driving for so long. Adam had been texting her the pictures he’d taken the previous night and Gwen couldn’t stop smiling when she saw the ones of her and Blake. His eyes were constantly on her, or vice versa.

The light brown wooden logs formed a gargantuan house; nine pale glass windows separated the logs on the front of the house. A wooden balcony barricading the first floor of the house, dark wooden steps ascending onto the rocky path, a monstrous wall of smooth kaleidoscopic pebbles held on by cement laid on the bottom of the house, stone grey slates protecting the house from the damp rain that occasionally falls. Several tall, bushy dark green trees grew on either side of the long winding path leading from the building to the black iron gate that permitted entrance to guests.

When Gwen stepped out of the car the humidity hit her, followed by the spell of freshly cut grass and the low whine of horses nearby made her think back to all the times she had visited her grandfather’s ranch when she was a kid. The summers she spent learning everything there could be about horses.

“Mom?! Mike?!” Blake called as he opened the heavy door.

“Blake” Ryan shouted running into Blake’s waiting arms.

Jace ran up to Gwen, taking her hand and bringing her into the kitchen. Blake followed with Ryan on his taunt shoulders. Gwen looked at Gwen slightly worried.

“Endy and Mike went on their honeymoon last week so my mom’s watching the munchkins” Blake said lifting Ryan from his shoulders. “Where’s Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Grandpa went to the horses and nanny went to play with the flowers” Jace said pulling on his cowboy boots.

Blake took Gwen’s hand and entwined their fingers as he led her towards the barn out back. The sun was shining high in the clear blue sky. Birds were singing loud and proud. Gwen took in the sight before her. There were an array of followers decorating the garden, the running water lead them to who Gwen suspected was Blake’s mom. The barn was huge and a stereotypical red and there were several paddocks. Blake had never told her how big his parents land was, she was taken back to her childhood at the sights and smells.

“Hey mom” Blake said enveloping a shorter brown haired woman in a hug.

“I can’t believe it my city boy is back” She said taking a step back to admire the changes in her son.

“You make it sound like I don’t come and visit” Blake said stepping out of his mom’s way. “Mom this is Gwen, Gwen this is my mom…”

 “I’m Dot” She interrupted.

“Nice to meet you Dot” Gwen said extending her hand, before she could get it in front of her Dot had pulled her into a warm motherly hug.

“Now don’t you go breaking my baby’s heart” She whispered.

“I won’t” Gwen whispered back.

“I’m going to take Gwen down to see the horses and introduce her to Pops. Jace you staying here or coming?” Blake said turning to the five-year-old.

“I’m coming with you and Gwen” The five-year-old said running ahead.

When the trio reached the stables, Blake left Gwen in Jace’s care, whilst he went to find his dad.

“This is Starlite, she’s having a baby and I get to keep her or him” Jace said showing her a very pregnant white horse.

“Really? What are you going to call the baby?” Gwen asked stroking the horse.

“Frank” Jace said seriously.

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Frank” Jace said laughing. “I like that name”

“Okay then” Gwen said smiling warmly.

“This is Blake’s horse Prince Daisy-Roo. We got him last year”

“Hey kiddos” a slender man said behind them.

“Mike this is Gwen, Gwen this is my stepdad Mike” Blake said wrapping his arms around Gwen.

“Nice to meet you sir” Gwen said.

“Mike, please. The pleasures all mine” Mike said stroking the dark brown horse. “We got a new Stallion, Theodore and he won’t let me near him” Mike said leading the group out to an open paddock.

“We’ve had him for three days every time I get near him he jerks upwards or runs” Mike explained.

“May I?” Gwen said gesturing towards the gate.

“Sure, doubt he’ll let you near him.” Mike said unlatching the log gate.

Blake propped Jace on the gate and watched as his girlfriend went over to the horse, knowing she was a huge fan of horses.

She whispered sweet nothings to the horse as she approached, he got a bit skittish but when Gwen pushed her hand out and let him smell her, he calmed down. Gwen noticed the small bowing his left foot was doing. She slowly bent down and picked the horses foot, inside the hoof was a black, sharp rock firmly planted in place. After removing the rock, she guided the horse over to the entrance of the paddock, as soon as Mike got close the horse started pulling away, his black wavy hair reaching his shoulders swishing in the wind.

Gwen climbed on the gate and then onto the horse’s back, she began walking with him bare saddle and he began trotting around the enclosure like Gwen had been his rider for years.

“Mike he’s scared of men, you got him from a dealer, right? He’s probably had trauma it will take time but he will settle” Gwen explained.

“Wow son, you picked a good one. How did you know that?” Mike asked after praising his son.

“My grandfather Tristan had a ranch, I used to visit when I was younger he just kinda taught me all this so I did a course” Gwen explained.

“Wait is your father Tristan Stefani?” Mike asked.

“One in the same”

“His ranch used to be three miles from here we were good friends I ended up with his livestock, Buttercup included.”

“Is she still here?”

“Yeah she’s about 17 now but still got some good rides in her” Mike commented.

“Wait you called your horse Buttercup?!” Blake said laughing.

“Prince Daisy-Roo” Gwen said and Blake instantly stopped laughing.

“You two met before you know, you spent a summer together” Mike said just as Dot called him.

Blake and Gwen looked at each other, before they could say another word Jace pulled Gwen back towards to the house.

They both couldn’t remember meeting each other before but it was crazy to think they found each other again so many years later.

Blake had just come out of the bathroom; when he walked into Gwen waiting outside with her case and Blake’s.  She had brought them in from the car and was waiting for Blake to show her to their room. Blake took his case and wheeled it to his old room. Gwen stood frozen in place at the top of the stairs.

“So, my parents are old school and the spare rooms are taken so I’m crashing downstairs and you’re in my room” Blake said taking her case and putting it next to his at the bottom of the bed.

She took a moment to look around at his room. the walls were pale blue, shelves full of trophies and medals surrounding the walls, odd books dotted about and an oak wardrobe sat facing the window; they all outlined the four-post double bed presented eye-catchingly in the centre of the room. A few pictures scattered around and marks from where old posters were once pinned up.

Gwen turned around and smiled back at Blake, taking a step closer to him before they kissed along to a slow rhythm.

The family had just finished dinner when Blake began to lead Gwen to the door. He wanted a chance to ask her how she was feeling and make sure she was okay.

“Wait… I want to come” Jace shouted.

After what seemed a year of trying to convince Ryan that it was adult time and that adult time was a real thing, Gwen ended up bribing the young girl with promises to do her hair and nails and spend the day with her tomorrow.

“Wow my niece and nephew really love you” Blake said linking their hands as he led her down a dusty path.

“Where are we going?” Gwen asked.

“Can’t you just walk anywhere without asking questions?” Blake said griping her hand tighter.

“I don’t know, I never tried” Gwen said smirking.

Blake pulled her into his arm and planted a kiss on her head. They continued walking, the sun still lighting their way.

“How are you feeling?” Blake asked.

“I’m good. I really like your parents. It reminds me of been a kid been here. Which kinda makes sense if I came here before.” Gwen rambled

  
“Don’t you trust me?” Blake asked holding his hand out for Gwen.

“I did but then you asked me to jump off a cliff into a lake!” Gwen exaggerated.

“It’s more like a big hill and there happens water at the bottom” Blake shrugged.

Blake walked to the edge of the 35ft cliff that he had lead Gwen to. The wind was a lot stronger here. He remembers jumping off this very cliff so many times when he was younger. His brother used to do it with him and they go home soaked. His parents would look at each other with a knowing look. And when Richie, his brother, died Blake used to come up to the cliff to think and reminisce. It was a special place for him and he wanted to share that with Gwen.

Gwen ran up behind him and pushed him in, jumping behind him as they crashed into the cold water. Emerging, majestically the couple turned to one and other laughing like a pair of love sick teenagers.

“I told you I’m not scared of things!” Gwen laughed splashing water on him.

Blake pulled Gwen into a hug before they climbed out of the water. There clothes drenched and heavy as they walked back down the path and up to Blake’s house.

 “Wow you haven’t been in that lake for a good ten years. Not since…” Mike stated as his son walked up the steps into the house.

“Not now Mike” Blake said as he went to fetch towels.

 Gwen stood and smiled at Mike who was sat on the old rocking chair on the porch; not quite sure what to do.

“You are good for him. And he seems good for you.” Mike stated before handing her a towel from behind him.

Gwen smiled like a Cheshire cat.

“You knew he would take me there?”

“He took you there when he first met you”

Gwen blushed, not being able to remember the adrenaline rush she felt as she jumped off the cliff as a child. She felt slightly vulnerable that Mike knew things about her she didn’t know about herself.

“I’m going to go shower. Mike? He’s the best thing to happen to me in a long time.” Gwen said as she vanished.

“Gwen?” Blake called.

“Just a minute” Gwen said before running straight down the hall in a white towel.

She ran slap bang into Blake who was stood in the door frame of his bedroom. The both fell onto the floor. Their giggles emerged throughout the house as they slowly stood up and moved to the bed.

“I can’t believe we met before this.” Blake said.

“I know that must have been before Todd was born” Gwen said holding the towel against herself.

“What did everyone call you when you were little?” Blake questioned.

“Gwen? Apart this one boy I met when I was younger he called me Gwenny or Renée when I annoyed him” She admitted.

“That, was you?” Blake said taken aback.

“Oh, my gosh” Gwen said kissing Blake as realisation sank in.

 

“Gwen?!” Blake shouted.

When he didn’t get a reply, he walked up to his bedroom door and knocked several times. Nothing. He walked in to find discarded underwear and towels but no Gwen. He walked down the hall to the bathroom but the door was wide open. Blake went downstairs tackling them two at a time. Ryan stood at the bottom of the stairs and Blake accidently knocked her over.

“Ryan, are you okay? Why were you at the bottom of the stairs?!” Blake said raising his voice.

Ryan ran off out of the front door.

Blake shouted after her but she was gone. Probably to the stables.

“Blake what’s going on?” Gwen asked exiting from the kitchen.

“I thought you’d gone” Blake said embracing her.

“Where’s Ryan? She was coming to get you to come go riding?” Gwen explained.

“Crap I told her off for being at the bottom of the stairs and she ran off” Blake said.

“Let’s go look for her” Gwen said walking outside.

Blake went to the stables, assuming she would be there. Gwen however, went down to the road and began walking along the road leading to the main road.

Gwen found Ryan after a fifteen-minute walk. She was sat in a tree above the sidewalk.

“Mind if I join you?” Gwen said looking up at her.

“You can’t climb up here” Ryan said.

Gwen put her glasses on her head and climbed up.

“What’s bothering you Ryan?” She asked looking at the young girl.

“Mommy and Daddy have been arguing again and daddy keeps yelling at me and Jace and it’s all my fault” Ryan said releasing tears.

“It’s not honey. My mommy and daddy used to argue all the time and it was never my fault they just didn’t know how to handle what was happening. Ryan sweetie everything’s going to be fine.” Gwen said holding her hand out.

“You promise?” Ryan asked squeezing her hand.

“Listen if you ever feel over whelmed I’ll give your mommy my number and you tell her to text me and I’ll get uncle Blake to come get you and we’ll go out somewhere okay?”

Ryan nodded.

“Gwen how are we going to get down?”

“That’s easy.” She replied climbing down her flip flops banging on the stone beneath her.

“Jump into my arms” Gwen said.

The little girl leapt into Gwen’s open arms and chuckled when Gwen held her close.

“You’re the best auntie ever” Ryan said walking next to Gwen.

When the girls got home the family swarmed Ryan. Gwen used this as her escape and went outside to sit on the tree swing. She was staring into the distance when Blake began pushing her.

“I-I have to tell you something” Gwen said softly.

“Go ahead” Blake encouraged still pushing her.

“I don’t know if I can have children” Gwen said. “After the beatings and stuff. I made an appointment but you should know. I understand if you want me to leave” Gwen said sensing Blake’s tension.

“You think I want you to leave? I love you. I said it. I love you whether you can have kids or not. We can adopt. I don’t want you to leave which is why I got you this.”

Blake slowly slid a plain silver band on Gwen’s finger. He’d meant to give it her on valentine’s day but got distracted with the copious amount of drunk people.  
  
“A promise ring. It’s engraved with our initials on the inside. I don’t want you to leave. Ever.” Blake said kissing her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue it... We can go to how Blake and Gwen met or look more at when they met as kids it's up to you guys.


End file.
